Snivy's Inflation Escape
by memerage14
Summary: ...


Snivy woke up. How long was he out for, hours? He couldn't tell. But what he could tell was there were 2 straps holding his arms, and a tube held tightly in his mouth. A black screen near him turned on, like a TV of sorts. The dark figure on the screen said

"Hello Snivy, I see your finally awake. I have a fun game we can play. You and each of your friends will turn into big balloons and will be popped by me. To start, I'll inflate you with air first. The game has begun, Have fun!" After those words, air from a hidden tank flows through the tube into Snivy's stomach, inflating him in the process. Snivy desperately tries to pull down his arms, tries to snap the straps which are holding his arms. Then suddenly, SNAP! Both straps snap apart, freeing Snivy's arms. Immediately after, Snivy tries to pull the tube out. Snivy then finally pulls the tube out.

"Thank god." said Snivy. But Snivy had a problem, getting out the exit with his inflated frame. Snivy pushed against the exit, trying to make his belly fit. After a while, Snivy slipped through the exit. "Finally!" said the grass-type. After that, Snivy tried to walk out of the black figure's dungeon, but he heard something. Something he knew. Oshawott. Oshawott was also in this dungeon, and Snivy knew what the figure wanted, He wanted Oshawott to pop. Snivy turned around and tried to find Oshawott, which wasn't easy. Oshawott was tied to a wall with a hose in his mouth, similar to Snivy. But this time, the hose was connected to a water pump (Fitting, isn't it!). Oshawott bloated up to Snivy's size until he heard a creak.

"Mffh?" muffled the inflated water-type. But turns out, it was Snivy! "MFFH!" muffled Oshawott. "Just calm down, let's get this hose out of your mouth." said Snivy as he pulled the tube out and unlocks the restraints. "Let's get out of this place…" said Oshawott. "Yep, before we get captured." said Snivy. "Wait, are we already captured?" "Just, Let's go."

Both inflated starters start to find an exit, just as they heard another muffled scream. They knew who it was. It was Tepig's.

"Tepig's here too?!" Oshawott questioned. "Yep, the whole crew here…" Snivy said. "Let's go Find him." Oshawott and Snivy went to find the fire-type. But what they didn't know, that there was a second pokemon in the chamber with Tepig. Who was this pokemon? Well, let's find out…

Tepig was also tied up, with a hose in his mouth, but this time, slime came through the tube!

"MFFFFFH!" said the fire type. But, after a quick and painful bloating, the slime stopped. "Mffh?" The slime stopped coming through the tube. And guess who stopped it, it was Snivy and Oshawott!

"Alright, we stopped Tepig from exploding." said Snivy. "Yep, now let's get out of he-" said Oshawott. But then, a scream interrupted them.

"HEEEEELP!" exclaimed the fourth pokemon I talked about.

"Mfffh…" muffled Tepig. Snivy and Oshawott undid the binds and removed the tube, and then tried to find this fourth pokemon. "This other pokemon has to be in this room…" said Snivy. And, they were right. Behind a secret panel in the wall, the pokemon was, again, strapped to the wall, but this time, without a hose in sight. But instead, a chute that lead into the pokemon's mouth.

"H-Huh?" said the pokemon. But then, food started to slide down the chute into the pokemon's mouth! "MFFH!" muffled the pokemon. 20 foods in, light from the other room came into the pokemon's chamber, revealing the pokemon to be Victini!

"V-V-VICTINI?!" exclaimed the three starters. Snivy quickly rushed and disabled the chute.

Victini joined the trio, after her bloating. "There can't be anymore pokemon here, can there?" said Victini.

"I think this can only hold four pokemon for inflating..." said Snivy. The four pokemon agreed to the decision, then tried to find the black figure.

The black figure looked through the cams, trying to find the foursome. "Gah, where are they!" said the black figure.

"Right Here!" said the four bloated pokemon. The figure, now revealed to be Charizard, now looked shocked at seeing the four pokemon escape his traps.

"Oh well, try to beat me, you all are still bloated!". But, for the Charizard, the foursome would take that into their advantage. Oshawott immediately gushed out a stream of water into the Charizard's mouth, which started to make him bloat. "MFFFFH!" said the now surprised Charizard.

"Heh, look at that, the inflator becomes the inflatee!" said Victini. After a while, Charizard, now with Oshawott's water inside him, was defeated.

"Urp, you… win." said the now bloated Charizard.

After that, thing, All four pokemon deflated down to their normal sizes. Except for Victini, who had to work all the weight off. For their efforts, all four pokemon got a HUGE batch of food for their bravery.

"This is gonna take a while…" said Snivy.


End file.
